


Kiss Me, Tell Me

by cheesenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, horrible jokes, im sorry, the end is a mess, whipped!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesenim/pseuds/cheesenim
Summary: Kyungsoo never expected to have his ass dragged on a challenge. He had no idea what to do next.





	Kiss Me, Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo I'm deadt. This is my first M/M fic so feedbacks are highly appreciated!! To the prompter, I think this isn't exactly what you wanted but I tried my best up to the last minute. To E, A, and to all my friends whom I always disturb regarding this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST ILY!! Lastly, I hope you guys will enjoy this. I tried my very best. Really.
> 
> Written for Prompt #294

"Get out of my room. I already said I'm not going."  
  
Kyungsoo is annoyed. For the whole time that he decided to spend his day binge-watching his favorite movies, Chanyeol has never failed to rile him until he almost screamed in frustration. Trying to stay calm, Kyungsoo sets back his earphones while he concentrates on the scene he's currently viewing.  
  
Chanyeol doffs Kyungsoo's earphone as he shows no sign of giving up anytime soon. "Please Kyungsoo, just tonight. Don't be a killjoy again. It'll be fun I swear, you'll never forget it."

  
"And why do you think I will have fun on that house party?" Kyungsoo fires back, this time with his signature glare that can make people pray for their lives. “I’m not even invited in the first place.

"Don’t you trust me?"  
  
"No," _never again_ , Kyungsoo wants to add but he knows it'll bring discomfort to Chanyeol once more. The last time Kyungsoo agreed to join a party, he felt devastated, quite literally. He can clearly remember how much of a shit he turned into because he woke up not knowing who was the person clinging onto him, empty bottles of soju everywhere, a mixture of puke and piss sticking in the bed, and worst, Chanyeol had left him without even saying a word. They hadn't talked for a good four weeks after that.  
  
Kyungsoo finally shuts down his laptop since he knows Chanyeol wouldn't give him a space to watch it anyway. He might as well finish it in peace sometime later.  
  
Chanyeol sees the defeated look on Kyungsoo's face so he grabs the chance of persuading him to join this said party. _Kyungsoo will be thankful to me_ , he murmurs to himself.

“Junmyeon-hyung told me Baekhyun will attend,” Chanyeol lowers his voice. “Isn’t it hitting two birds with one stone? You get to enjoy the party, plus, Baekhyunnie’s there too.”

_Baekhyun._

There’s a slight pang in Kyungsoo’s chest the moment he hears the name. In the last five years, no day passes by without him hoping that he'll see Baekhyun again. Kyungsoo has his eyes for Baekhyun, only for Baekhyun, but he keeps it to himself. Well, not for Chanyeol because that man has this special ability of knowing all things that he shouldn’t know. Kyungsoo recalls how Baekhyun’s eyes form two crescent moons whenever he laughs, how that cute mole just above his lips move whenever his mouth molds into a rectangular shape, that high-pitched sound Baekhyun makes when he gets annoyed with something, and those slender, pretty fingers that Kyungsoo wanted to intertwine with his own for the longest time.

But that was just all in his head. Kyungsoo didn’t have the balls to say any of his feelings to Baekhyun personally because he’s a coward. The beautiful man that he adores so much doesn’t even treat him as a friend, or maybe Baekhyun did, but he will never know. Kyungsoo is afraid of rejection and he can’t imagine feeling it once he expresses his affection towards him. There are words better left unsaid, he keeps reminding himself.

And on the day Baekhyun has to leave the country to pursue his studies in a faraway land, Kyungsoo regrets not trying to confess about his feelings for him. What if he actually tried telling Baekhyun about it and the latter gladly accepted it? What if Baekhyun considered staying with Kyungsoo the moment he knew the guy has feelings for him? What if Baekhyun loves him back? What if… just what if.

All those questions Kyungsoo made up in his mind drifted away as he watched Baekhyun leave their building and waved goodbye to his friends. He had to hold back his tears while he hears his conscience yell at him for being such a cowardly cat, his heart shuttering into pieces and he’s now only left by his pleading thoughts.

Kyungsoo never heard news about him until now.

“I can already see those big Y-E-S in your eyes now that you’ve learned Baekhyun will come too,” Chanyeol says, munching Kyungsoo’s popcorn for a while. “It’s so amazing how you’re still a trash for him after all these years.”

“What trash are you talking about? Also, I’m still not going,” Kyungsoo answers as he tries to find his right earphone that is on his right ear as of the moment. He looks so bothered Chanyeol obviously noticed it.

“Well then,” he stands up from Kyungsoo’s bed and motions towards the door. “I guess Baekhyun’s charm didn’t work this time. I will not be home until past midnight. Lock the door and you may now enjoy watching-”

“Tell me what clothes to wear,” Kyungsoo stopped Chanyeol from what he’s saying. “Is that a masquerade party? I thought it’s an alumni homecoming?”

Chanyeol laughs as he flings his cap towards his silly friend.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol waiting inside the car when he gets out of their shared apartment. Hair pulled up in a sleek style, he was dressed in a plain black trousers that’s hugging lightly on his thighs, a pair of his favorite black and white Nike Air sneakers, and a cozy moth green pull over that he thought he had lost few years back. Coupled with his thick-rimmed eye glasses, it was Kyungsoo’s definition of a perfect outfit and he was confident enough to join the others in that said party. 

By others meaning he can finally join Baekhyun. He shivers at the thought.

If it wasn’t because of Baekhyun’s voice, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have noticed him. It was during their Intermediate Algebra class back in middle school when he sat beside him, thinking it was the best spot for him to copy what their lecturer is writing. And then he heard Baekhyun sing. He has this velvety voice that can make someone lull into a peaceful slumber, each word that flows from his mouth is hauntingly pure. It was so soothing, so sweet just like his favorite melted chocolate. Kyungsoo figures he wanted to listen to it for the rest of his life.

“You’re turning pink again, are you sick or something?” Chanyeol would say whenever they’re together in the practice room. Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from blushing like a mad guy everytime he sees Baekhyun, accidentally bumps into him, or even just hear him talk from afar. He considered Baekhyun somewhat poured love sick potion to his drink.

It went on for years. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo never had the chance to be close friends in all those times that they spent being in the same school. Every time Baekhyun attempts to talk to him, he would excuse himself, says he has something important to do, or his group mates needed him for a project that doesn’t actually exist. The least that Kyungsoo can do is to admire Baekhyun from his room, whispering incoherent words of love and affection to him. An almost stalker thing, if you want to label it that way.

Eventually, there’s an end for everything. Kyungsoo was at the library in the midst of copying some notes needed for his project when a finger poked him on his sides. Panic rushed through Kyungsoo’s entire system when he recognized who this guy was, but it would be such a rude act if he suddenly runs away. Baekhyun gives off his most endearing smile at the sight of startled Kyungsoo.

“Sorry about that,” Baekhyun says, placing his things beside Kyungsoo’s own. He pulls out his Intermediate Algebra book and a League-of-Legends covered notebook before setting his gaze directly to Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Thought you might help me with this, badly need to pass the major test.”

Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat as he finds words in response to the favor he’s been asked. He puts down his book and decides to fidget his fingers under the table to hide the fact that he was very nervous in front of the person he last expected to talk to him alone. Kyungsoo pushes back his glasses using his index finger.

“Ah, in what part are you having a hard time?”

Baekhyun opens his book and points at the part he barely understands. He pouts his lips while he voices out his frustrations as to why that lesson seems so easy yet he can’t solve it. Kyungsoo fights the urge to kiss his pout away right then.

 

 

 

 

The sun is sinking behind the rooftops of the elegant houses that they’d passed by. Kyungsoo watches in awe as a fiery red orb of light dyes the heavens with orange first, then red, then dark blue until it finally blends through the color of fading sunset to darkness. Amazing, he mumbles to himself, seeing how the leaves from the trees sway in unison with the wind and letting themselves somewhat lost by it. Just as how his thoughts slowly get drowned by its fantasies, Kyungsoo feels someone pinch him.

“I’ve been calling you for the millionth time now, are you that nervous? God, Kyungsoo can you-”

Kyungsoo abruptly shoves a piece of bread on Chanyeol’s large mouth. “There you go. Shut the hell up ‘cause you don’t know how I feel.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes so hard he almost sees the back of his head. “Not me, Kyungsoo. I never thought you’re still that lovestruck to him,” he says in a muffled voice as he removes the bread from his mouth and throws it outside. “It’s been five years, dude, it’s okay to move on.”

But Kyungsoo can’t and he doesn’t need to answer that. It’s true that after all these years, his heart still yearns for Baekhyun’s affection and he knows he’s completely a fool thinking that the guy loves him too. He doesn’t even have the slightest idea if Baekhyun is into the same gender too, but he’s hoping. And now that he’ll see him again, he can’t help himself but to think about Baekhyun completely forgetting him, Baekhyun dating someone else, Baekhyun smiling not because of him, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _Baekhyun_. He suddenly wants to go back home.

 

***

 

The next thing he knew is that he’s being dragged by Chanyeol inside the big house. Loud, deep, booming sounds resonate even from the outside and Kyungsoo wonders if their neighbors are fine with it. He holds on the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt as they start moving around, afraid that he might get lost or drowned by the sea of people.

Of course, there will be a lot of people. His claustrophobic ass is starting to get antsy.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Kyungsoo blurted, alarmed and getting suddenly nauseous  by the overwhelming number of people. It’s a house party but he didn’t expect this to look like a club his friends frequent to in the city. “I wanna go back home, please I might faint, I can’t-”

But Chanyeol is nowhere to be found, again. Kyungsoo didn’t notice him slip away from his grip and he stands there, right in the middle of people who are lost to the upbeat groove of music, partying like there’s no tomorrow.

It really is a bad idea to agree to any of Chanyeol’s proposal. Kyungsoo mentally notes to himself to never come again with him even if he cries blood or begs for him to death. But then he saw Jongdae, one of his dorm mates back in college. He heaves a sigh of relief.

“Jongdae!” he yells just enough for the other man to face him right away. The deafening music from behind irks him so much but he’s glad Jongdae hears him in one call. Wide grin welcomes him as the man walks to where Kyungsoo stands, wrapping him in his warm embrace that almost chokes the life out of him.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae cries back even if they’re already so close to each other. He hasn’t changed after all, Kyungsoo thinks. “How the fuck are you! I’ve missed you man, you literally cut-off your connection from us after college.”

Did he? And then Kyungsoo recalls he actually deleted all his SNS accounts and changed his phone number in an attempt of forgetting his unrequited love for Baekhyun. It didn’t work obviously.

“I’m fine! Have you seen Chanyeol?”

Jongdae leans closer to Kyungsoo’s ear so they can hear each other better. “Yeah! I saw him talking to Junmyeon hyung just now but he hasn’t seen me yet! C’mon, let’s go to them, they’re all inside that room!”

 

***

 

The night is still young and the people on the center “stage” show no signs of weariness, dancing their night away to the tune of heavy bass music being played in the background. Kyungsoo trails behind Jongdae, the latter ushers him to the second room with a white door that plasters KEEP OUT marking in black and red bold letters. He thinks only people close to Junmyeon are allowed to get in there.

Kyungsoo makes out squeals and laughs despite the deafening beat pulsating through him the moment they enter the said room. Being the large man that he is, Kyungsoo immediately spots Chanyeol across Sehun, also their dorm mate before, reaching for the vodka that is placed at the center of the table. Kyungsoo recognizes the familiar faces of his colleagues who are already seated comfortably in the couch. His heart eases for a while when he sees Baekhyun isn’t around _yet_.

Chanyeol grins when he sees Kyungsoo standing by the door and urges the younger to sit beside him. Kyungsoo then goes to his place and smacks his head before sitting down.

“What was that for?” Chanyeol asks, pretending to be hurt a lot.

“You left me alone again. This is the second time already. Prepare your head the third time because I will-”

“Whoa there, I love you too. Now sit down here and enjoy the party.”

The booming sounds from the living room seemed to have died down a bit as Kyungsoo tried to focus more on his surroundings. He deduced that the room they’re currently in is sound-proofed which eases his mind and saves him from the queasiness he senses earlier. Kyungsoo lets his eyes roam over Junmyeon’s things which are neatly displayed in there. A large portrait of him and his family firmly hanged on the wall, Junmyeon’s never ending collection of Star Wars memorabilias, One Piece Mangas orderly arranged inside a glass shelf, and a pile of trophies that he didn’t know where he’d get from.

Junmyeon noticed Kyungsoo’s gaze wandering through his collections and asked if he has these at home too. He truthfully doesn’t have time and lots of money for these things so he just shook his head, eliciting a shy laugh. It feels good, Kyungsoo thinks, that he was able to talk to Junmyeon and his friends after so many years. He doesn’t have the chance to get to know them before when they’re still in school, and now he supposes he will make a move in befriending them. This is only possible with Chanyeol’s help, of course, he taught to himself.

An hour had gone by so fast that Kyungsoo forgot the person he’s waiting for is still out of sight. He was entertained by the run on of words escaping from Jongdae’s usually loud mouth, followed by Chanyeol’s obnoxious laugh and Jongin’s blatant pouting because Sehun doesn’t want to cuddle in front of them. Kyungsoo immersed himself in the story of Junmyeon whining about Jongdae not hugging him during their college graduation, when all of their classmates got hugged by him. Jongdae, on the other hand, explained that he didn’t saw Junmyeon there and he thought he ran away with that Kris guy to whom Kyungsoo really doesn’t know of.

It’s nearing ten o’clock in the evening when Jongin exclaimed that they have to play something that will ease his boredom. He reached for the beer in front of them and Kyungsoo noticed it’s the first time he sips from his glass since he’d arrived that night.

“Okay so here’s how it’s played,” Jongdae starts, but got cut off by a creak from the door. Kyungsoo tries to look closely at the person behind it.

“Starting off without me? How rude!” is Baekhyun’s opening remarks as he makes his grand entrance into the room. Junmyeon gets up and greets Baekhyun, hugging him in a brotherly way. Baekhyun’s Supreme hoodie looks fluffy in him and Kyungsoo fights the urge to enfold Baekhyun into his arms. Baekhyun displays his usual cheerful self at the sight of his long-time friends, welcoming them with a warm smile.

Baekhyun roams his eyes throughout the room and smiles dearly when he spots Kyungsoo beside Chanyeol. Baekhyun mouths something to Jongdae and laughs when he starts to lay himself beside him. Kyungsoo looks down at his potato chips again to avoid having direct eye contact with the person he’s waited for a long time.

“Fuck you, you’re three hours late,” Jongdae playfully smacks Baekhyun’s arm.

“Didn’t I inform you?”

“Yeah but not expecting you to be actually very late that Jongin here started biting Sehun’s back.”

“Well we all know he’s always bored,” Baekhyun plastered a smile at Jongin who still has his head leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m sorry for being so late. I just had to make sure my cousin is fine before going here.”

Across Baekhyun’s seat is Chanyeol and Kyungsoo bickering at each other that eventually ended  up with the latter punching Chanyeol’s arms way too hard that caused the taller man to flinch in pain. Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s eyes on the two people and that’s when he remembers they had a game to play with.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae starts, “since you’re late, why don’t you think of an interesting game that’ll make us entertained?”

“Oh! Kyungsoo here likes to play games,” Chanyeol says, ignoring Kyungsoo’s pinch on his sides.

“Great! I actually had this game in mind that I know you guys will like.”

Baekhyun digs up inside his bag for pens and papers before laying it out on the table that is not occupied by their foods and drinks yet. The other boys eyed him for a while, clearly having no idea on what Baekhyun is doing.

“I need you to get a piece of paper here and write something you wanted as a dare,” Baekhyun explains, looking at the other guys’ crumpled foreheads. “Don’t look at me like that and let me finish my speech.”

“I swear to dog, Baekhyun if this shit doesn’t hype us.”

“Oh don’t worry, Junmyeon hyung, you’ll like this,” Baekhyun grins, glancing at Kyungsoo for a while. It was the first time that they locked eyes since Baekhyun came and Kyungsoo almost melted at the sudden interaction.

“So as you can see, I have papers and pens here. I want you guys to pick one and write an act that you wanted someone you choose to do it.” Baekhyun sips on his drink before picking up his own pen and paper.

“And what if we don’t like to do the dare? What’s the consequence?” Junmyeon asks.

“For you, our Junmyeon hyung, a dinner at Sushi Tatsu Restaurant will do.” Baekhyun says, earning a hit from his favorite hyung.

“Seriously?”

“Nah, of course. Each time you refuse to do the dare, you’ve got to drink this full glass of vodka.” Baekhyun explains while raising up the glass that is half the size of a regular cup. It can make you tipsy in just a little while if you drink full from it, and Baekhyun grins at his idea.

Sehun retorts. “Ah, I can see it’s going to be boring.”

“No, Sehun. I swear you’ll love it.” Baekhyun winks.

The boys pick up their own things, nevertheless, and are starting to write their dare. Basically, the rules are pretty simple but Kyungsoo can’t think of a nice idea that suits it. He tries to peek at Chanyeol’s paper and immediately raises his eyebrows when he finds out his friend’s ridiculous dare.

 _Drink from the glass of beer using your nose_.

Kyungsoo hisses. “What the fuck, Chanyeol?”

“You’re not supposed to see this!” Chanyeol half whispers in return. He covers his paper to avoid Kyungsoo from peeking at it again.

“I know but-”

“They can always refuse, ya know,” Chanyeol says as he folds his paper. “Now, mind your own writing.”

“I don’t know what to write.”

“Just put _Lap dance me for 30 seconds_ there.”

“You’re not helping.”

Baekhyun urges them to place their papers on the box that he’d prepared, after a minute of writing. Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun planned these beforehand, knowing that he had all things prepared inside his bag already. He shrugs his shoulders instead as he places his own paper inside the box.

After they are all done, Baekhyun suggested he spins a bottle for them to know who’s going to do the dare first. This person has to pick a paper and read it out loud to all of them before fulfilling it. Kyungsoo prays so hard that he doesn’t get chosen right off.

“Jonginnie!” Baekhyun cries out loud at the said man as the bottle stops right in front of him. “Pick one, pick one here.”

“You seemed so excited, hyung.” Jongin commented while he grabs a piece of paper. “You didn’t manipulate it, don’t you?”

“How can I? Have you seen me putting my hand there?”

“Whatever,” Jongin opens his pick. “Lap dance the person next to you for 30 seconds.”

Chanyeol bursts into laughter and faces Kyungsoo. “You really wrote it?”

“No! I swear, I didn’t.” Kyungsoo answers in a hushed voice.

Jongin smiles at the person beside him who is none other than his lovely boyfriend, Sehun. He whispers something on Sehun’s ears before dancing on top of his lap. The air-conditioner inside the room is fully functioning but Kyungsoo thinks he sees sweat sliding down Sehun’s temple as Jongin started grinding on him. Baekhyun stood up to open the door a little so the music from outside can be heard, and that’s when Jongin get sharp. His suave moves never failed to earn shouts and cheering from their friends, feeling all giddy especially when Jongin went down for Sehun’s crotch.

Sehun’s face was completely red when Jongin finishes dancing and the latter bends down to peck a swift kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Kyungsoo cringes at the sight and takes a sip on his beer.

“That was fun.” Jongin says after he’s done with his work. He kisses Sehun again, the latter being still in a state of shock because _his boyfriend didn’t just lap dance him in front of other people, it’s embarrassing._ “Expect some more later when we get home, babe.”

“Gross,” Baekhyun scoffs. “Now Jongin, spin the bottle please.”

Jongin spins the bottle lightly and Kyungsoo wishes again for him not to be selected. The mouth of the bottle stops right at Junmyeon’s direction. When Junmyeon reads what’s on his paper, the audience break into laughter.

 _Recite the Ten Commandments_.

“Why? What’s so funny with that?” Kyungsoo whispered to Chanyeol who is almost on the floor, ugly laughing. Unfortunately to him, Junmyeon heard his question and Kyungsoo suddenly became the center of attraction. He wishes the earth to swallow him whole as of the moment.

“Did you write it, Kyungsoo?”

“Uhm... I’m sorry I have nothing… I don’t know what to write,” Kyungsoo stutters as he plays with his fingers to lessen his nervousness, but it’s not taking effect this time. _Damn it_.

“You could’ve thought of something Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo looks up and sees Baekhyun laughing at him, his voice filling the room. It’s still music to his ears after all these times, and he’ll never get tired of listening to it even if it’s too loud and unnecessary. Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle and his face lights up whenever he smiles and it’s Kyungsoo’s favorite thing. He’s impossibly bright and Kyungsoo is suddenly tempted to cover his eyes so he won’t be blinded by the brightness of his smile.

“You can’t just ask a _Buddhist Oppa_ to recite it.”

Junmyeon throws the paper at Baekhyun, laughing at his comment. “Stop with that _Buddhist Oppa_ , please. Anyway, I think I have to refuse this one since I really have no idea about it.”

“Drink this then!” Baekhyun cries whilst filling up the glass in full. He handed it to Junmyeon who readily accepts and gulps it in one go. The boys cheer up for him, laughing and screaming at the sight of Junmyeon’s crumpled face, obviously still having an aftertaste of the liquor.

Junmyeon spins the bottle again.

“Jongdae!” they shouted out in unison.

Jongdae stood up and picked a paper from the box. Baekhyun notices something on it and he protested that Jongdae should pick another one.

In the end, Jongdae agreed to do it again and he made sure to mix the folded papers inside the box with his hands. Kyungsoo thinks he sees Baekhyun winked to the guy, but then again, his eyes might be fooling him so he quickly dismissed the thought.

 _Drink from the glass of beer using your nose_.

The corner of Kyungsoo’s lips curled involuntarily, and he fought back hard as his cheeks swelled with the pressure, but it was no use. His laughter erupted along with Chanyeol and the other boys, echoing throughout the room and he saw Baekhyun and Sehun stomp their feet repeatedly. Jongdae laughed out loud too, asking _Who the fuck wrote this?_ and Kyungsoo pointed a finger on Chanyeol who’s still cackling at his own doing.

“It’s cool if you decline to it.”

“I’m a determined person, I will do this,” Jongdae responds, grabbing a glass of half-filled beer. “I will drink this now through my nose, y’all don’t blink!”

Kyungsoo figured Jongdae’s already drunk because what he did next was unpredictable. It’s like the guy is in a bizarre stunt show and necks the glass of beer through his nose without a hint of discomfort, gulping it down as if he’s competing with someone. The boys can’t stop yelling while the music blasts loudly in the background. Chanyeol hits Kyungsoo’s arms as he laughs like a mad guy, Jongin falls on the floor clapping like a seal, Baekhyun films it on his phone saying he has to have a memory of this, which can also means he can use it to blackmail Jongdae in the future, and Sehun stomping his feet on the ground, holding his stomach while roaring in hysterics. Junmyeon, on the other hand, can’t believe Jongdae actually downed a regular glass of beer through his nose in just 15 seconds, and is now contemplating whether he should continue befriending him or just forget their long years of friendship. He wipes Jongdae’s nose and mouth instead after the guy’s done with his _stunt_.

It was finally Baekhyun’s turn to pick up his dare. The tip of the bottle lands at his direction and he let out his excitement now that he’ll finally do it on his own. The boys listen to him attentively once he opens his chosen paper.

_Forehead Kiss_

“So who’s the unlucky guy?” Jongdae asks, face still red from the _stunt_ he just did.

“I already have a person in mind the moment I saw this thing,” Baekhyun starts, eyeing Kyungsoo directly. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is having a bad feeling about this one. He tries his best to avoid Baekhyun’s prying eyes because he’s scared that he might be-

“I will do it with Kyungsoo.”

And just like that, Kyungsoo’s ass get dragged on a challenge and he clearly doesn’t know what to do next. The last thing he needs right now is Baekhyun, who seems all giddy about this absurd idea, asking him to do a forehead kiss. Kyungsoo remains stoic as ever to hide his nervousness.

Chanyeol appears to have read Kyungsoo’s mind because he asked why of all people did he choose Kyungsoo to be the one who’ll do the dare with him.

“I feel like everyone wants to see this side of Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said still smiling at him. “We rarely see his playful side right? And so I wanna test him.”

“Am I going to receive the kiss or you will?” Kyungsoo was surprised to hear his own voice questioning Baekhyun who walks in his direction. He’s fighting so hard for his heart not to jump out of his chest anytime soon.

“You will,” Baekhyun answers, “You will kiss me in the forehead for 5 seconds.”

The boys let out their frustration, yelling and complaining about why Kyungsoo has to kiss him for a few seconds but Baekhyun insisted that he wanted to be the one who’ll receive it. Baekhyun then assured all of them that this is purely for fun, and that they have nothing to worry about.

Kyungsoo finds himself holding Baekhyun’s face and slowly aims for his forehead. He lingers his full lips carefully, pressing it gently as he closes his eyes. Forehead kisses mean a lot to most people because it conveys deep emotions, and it’s honestly the same for Kyungsoo. He secretly loves Baekhyun so much that he wants this to be so special, at least for him even if it’s just a game, and he’s calling himself a fool if he had never dreamed this day to ever happen.

Seconds have passed, Kyungsoo softly removes his lips from Baekhyun’s forehead and opens his eyes again to see that guy is yet to do the same. A moment that felt like eternity, a second that felt like a lifetime. It was the most fulfilling silence for both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, despite the loud cheering from their obnoxious friends, as if they’re the only people in this cruel world. Kyungsoo feels something warm in his chest as he observes Baekhyun slowly opening his eyes, failing to ignore the growing desire of wanting more from that simple act. Kyungsoo, however, immediately brushed off the thought because it just can’t be real and he doesn’t want to hurt himself any further.

 

***

 

_[Baekhyun]_

_So, later then? 3pm? :-)))))))))_

 

_[Kyungsoo]_

_I never said yes_

 

_[Baekhyun]_

_What’s keeping you from saying yes??? You should be grateful I’m asking you out ///’ㅅ_

 

_[Kyungsoo]_

_Oh, look at this sudden progress_

 

_[Baekhyun]_

_...for a coffee drink_

_I’m not yet finished you scumbag ;;;;_

 

_[Kyungsoo]_

_Did you just call me a scumbag?_

 

_[Baekhyun]_

_Oh shit. Sorry. CMON JUST SAY YES ALREADY UGH KYUNGSOO_

 

_[Kyungsoo]_

_You’re impossible._

 

_[Baekhyun]_

_I’m taking that as a yes :-))))))))_

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why but his cheeks hurt from smiling too wide while looking at their conversations. It was already 1 o’clock in the morning yet here he is, heart fluttering and blushing like a teenage girl who got asked out on a date by his longtime crush. It’s not even a direct attempt, Kyungsoo thinks, but that _You should be glad I’m asking you out….. for a coffee drink_ already gave him the thought. There’s this tingling sensation inside Kyungsoo’s chest that he can’t ignore and he never looked forward so much into waking up in the morning than he does right now.

It all started when he received a text message few weeks after Junmyeon’s home party. A random _“Hi”_ from a stranger’s number, that turned out to be Baekhyun, became a series of _“What did you do today?” “Have you eaten already?” “Mongyrong just pooped in my couch im disowning him” “Are u asleep? Talk to meeee i kno ure not sleeping yet” “Why are you not replying i hate you”._ Kyungsoo somehow wanted to thank Chanyeol for actually giving Baekhyun his number because he’s very shy and most probably can’t initiate a simple talk to the guy.

But Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is a flirt, he just knows it.

Looking through their previous chats, Kyungsoo can’t deny that his heart races each time Baekhyun mentions their forehead kiss. Baekhyun recalled how Kyungsoo’s lips lingered so softly, so delicate onto him like a fluffy marshmallow he’s obsessed until now, how the brush of Kyungsoo’s lips sent burning sensation like a wildfire gushing through the forest in the midst of the summer, and how Baekhyun yearned for it to happen again. Kyungsoo wishes it’s not Baekhyun’s forehead that he’s going to kiss now, though, but he isn’t telling anything about it yet.

Their _sweet_ talks went on for a month without them actually seeing each other due to their schedules. Kyungsoo works straight on the weekdays, while Baekhyun on the weekends. So, when both of them are free on a holiday, Baekhyun sets up their _date_ on a nearby coffee shop but Kyungsoo is still reluctant if he’s ready to talk to Baekhyun in person alone. In the end, Baekhyun persisted that this is their only chance and Kyungsoo doesn’t have a say on that anymore.

 

***

 

It was a bright sunny day, the sky was clear with a soft shade of blue painted through the horizon. There were few people already inside the place when Kyungsoo had arrived- a girl who’s probably in her teens, tapping her foot repeatedly as if she’s also waiting for someone, a man focused on his laptop while sipping an Iced Americano coffee, and two girls who are happily taking a photo of their ordered snack. The ambiance inside the coffee shop is pretty nice, Kyungsoo thinks, and the smell of fresh bread and coffee makes him a little hungry.

Fifteen minutes past their agreed time, Baekhyun waves outside the window to where Kyungsoo is sitting across and finally makes his way inside. He wears his usual oversized white tee and tight jeans coupled with his fake nerd glasses and Kyungsoo waves back, grinning at him.

“Did you order already? I’m sorry I’m late again. Traffic is horrible,” Baekhyun says as he plops on the vacant seat across Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay. I’m actually waiting for you to arrive before we get something.”

“What do you want me to get for you?” Baekhyun asks, offering him a sweet smile as he turns his head to look at the menu on the counter. Kyungsoo still can’t believe that he’s out with Baekhyun _alone_ after all their failed attempts at befriending each other in the past. Well maybe as Baekhyun said, this is the right time for them to be closer than ever and Kyungsoo wishes the best of luck. “I don’t think they have rice meals here though. Are you hungry?”

“Of course they don’t have rice meal,” Kyungsoo scoffs, “this is a coffee shop and no, I’ve eaten my lunch at home.”

“Okay then but I’m hungry. Can I eat you?” Baekhyun says whilst still looking at the counter.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when his brain processed what Baekhyun said. “What?”

Baekhyun finally looks at him and laughs nervously. “I mean can I eat with you but you said you’re not hungry so wait for me here and I will buy something for myself. Maybe a drink for you too instead.”

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun’s back when the latter stands up to order on the counter. He looks at Baekhyun’s now strong physique and can’t help but remember how those broad shoulders used to be so thin and narrow back when they’re in school. Five years really is such a long time for him and he misses Baekhyun so much even though they haven’t been that close friends before. Baekhyun grew very attractive too, his face became sharp and his skin looked healthy as well. Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from admiring him now that they’ve started to talk frequently and be friends and he promises himself to not waste everything this time.

“Mochi? I thought you’re hungry?” Kyungsoo asks when Baekhyun goes back to their table.

There’s a small smile on Baekhyun’s face and Kyungsoo suspects its because of the eight mochis and two banana cakes that he’d bought. “Well, they had no rice meal here might as well buy mochis and cakes instead. Mochi is a rice cake afterall.”

“We should’ve gone to a decent restaurant if you wanted to eat rice,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“It’s alright. I like it here.”

Kyungsoo observes Baekhyun for a while as the latter munches his mochis one by one. He talks with his mouth full and Kyungsoo keeps saying it’s gross but Baekhyun continues to chew loudly anyway. He sips on his drink as his line of sight follows Baekhyun’s exposed clavicle.

“So, how’s everything for you?” Baekhyun’s the one who broke the silence engulfing them again after a little while.

“I’m fine. Work’s a living hell. Glad I still have time to text you in the evening.”

“You just can’t resist me. I can’t believe it took us five years to have our time alone,” Baekhyun doesn’t look at Kyungsoo’s eyes but Kyungsoo thinks his ears go red at what Baekhyun said. Is he looking forward for this to happen too? Could it be possible that their feelings are mutual now? He tries to shrug off the tingling sensation he feels and talks about something else.

Kyungsoo’s about to open his mouth but he sees Jongdae going in and waves his hand for the latter to notice him. Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo’s gaze and recognizes Jongdae so he calls him and invites him to their table. Kyungsoo grins at the sight of Baekhyun’s best friend.

“I didn’t know you guys are here,” Jongdae says as he lets himself be comfortable on the seat beside his friend. He reaches for Baekhyun’s banana cake and bites from it. “You should’ve texted me so I brought Chanyeol too.”

“You’re close with Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongdae eats half of Baekhyun’s banana cake in which the latter finds a bit annoying. Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun pout whilst still eating his mochi and he chuckles softly. “Of course we are. He doesn’t tell you anything?”

“No that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Yeah they’re close since years ago. What mountain did you come from, Kyungsoo? We’re literally meeting each month and everyone’s looking for you,” Baekhyun says not minding whether his mouth is full and still eats his fourth mochi. He looks very hungry and Kyungsoo wants to feed him all the mochis in the world so he can see Baekhyun’s delighted face when he’s full.

“I’m really glad you guys are talking now,” Jongdae says, "why do you think it’s okay to let the tension between you two last for a long time? And Baekhyun that’s gross can you wipe your mouth?”

Kyungsoo blushes as he avoided the eyes of the people in front of him, and sips on his drink instead. So their circle of friends noticed it too, huh. Maybe Kyungsoo’s affection for Baekhyun is really that strong that people around them feels it as well.

“If I hadn’t bet my new Supreme x Louis Vuitton bag to Baekhyun, he wouldn’t initiate that forehead kiss and you guys will forever ignore each other.”

Baekhyun chokes on his drink and Kyungsoo’s brows knit in confusion. _A bet? That kiss was a bet?_ Kyungsoo thinks and he can’t ignore the bitter feeling inside his chest because he treasures that moment though it was only a game. Yes, it’s only a game but Kyungsoo didn’t expect Baekhyun will actually bet on something in exchange for that.

“A bet?” Kyungsoo hears himself ask. He wants to clarify everything now that he thought Baekhyun has feelings for him. What was that growing desire in Baekhyun’s eyes when Kyungsoo looks at him after he kissed him? Was that also part of the bet? Was that all in exchange for a luxury bag? Kyungsoo’s heart is thumping so fast in anticipation and he looks at Baekhyun but the latter is still coughing.

“That was a bet, yes,” Jongdae laughs. “Remember when Baekhyun asked me to get a paper again? I accidentally picked the paper with the _Forehead Kiss_ written on it. When we heard that you’re coming, courtesy of Chanyeol, we’ve planned it all. Only three of us knew though and we thought you guys should finally let those sexual tensions out of yourselves. It’s 2017 for fuck’s sake,” Jongdae drinks on Baekhyun’s juice as he continues talking. “Baekhyun told me there’s no way you’ll kiss him so I bet on my bag. God, that’s worth a thousand bucks. You better use it well or I’ll smack your butt, Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo feels his heart rip into pieces and he can’t stay still anymore. So this was all a bet? His precious feelings is being played right now and Baekhyun isn’t telling anything? Jongdae continues talking about how the bet was a PlayStation portable at first but then Baekhyun saw his luxurious bag and so he suggested that Kyungsoo have to kiss him in the forehead then he’ll give it to him. Baekhyun, on the other hand, looks very nervous and glances at Jongdae as if telling the latter to stop spilling everything and spare him his life.

“Is that true, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo is a bit mad. No, not a bit. He’s _mad_ right now.

“What? Of course no,” Baekhyun lets out a very awkward laugh and looks at Jongdae. “What are you saying? Stop spreading lies,” Baekhyun’s eyes grow wider when Jongdae keeps talking and exposing their supposed to be secret. Once Baekhyun makes sure that Jongdae really doesn’t have filter in him, he shoves two mochis straight to his mouth saying he must be hungry and Baekhyun’s giving him all his food.

Baekhyun fidgets his fingers while trying to stay away from Kyungsoo’s glare and this was when Jongdae finally noticed the trouble between the two. Jongdae tries to explain everything to Kyungsoo without the latter getting hurt but it was no use. In the end, Kyungsoo excuses himself saying he has something important to do at home and that he’ll leave ahead of them.

 

***

 

“What’s the password?”

“Fuck off Chanyeol, open the door while I’m asking nicely.”

“Don’t you have keys?” Chanyeol asks but he’s already opening the door. Kyungsoo bolted inside as fast as he can and banged the door to his room loudly which made Chanyeol nervously followed in his place.

“What’s your problem? Can you open this and talk to me?” Chanyeol knocks on Kyungsoo’s door and discovers it isn’t locked. _Silly._

Kyungsoo sends him death glares. “I thought it’s locked. Anyway, what was that all about? Did someone poop on your shoes that’s why you’re so angry and you-”

“You knew it was a bet,” Kyungsoo starts, “you were one of them who planned it all.”

“Ahm, okay? Care to elaborate it?”

Kyungsoo stares blankly at his window and sees the sky getting dark. It was as if the heavens are mourning with his lost heart, feeling very disheartened at what he thought would be the initial step into being close with Baekhyun, and eventually develop more feelings toward him. But no, that bet have to ruin his mood and he can’t just let himself not think about being played. For a damn expensive bag? What does Baekhyun think about him, a toy that can be exchanged with anything? And Baekhyun keeping his mouth shut when it’s so obvious that it’s really true? He wasn’t explaining his side either? Kyungsoo was so mad he didn’t recall blurting his thoughts out loud to Chanyeol until the guy clears his throat.

“So you really believe Baekhyun is that _low_ to bet on something expensive in exchange for a kiss?”

“How would you explain the bag? Am I a toy?”

“Listen here, you idiot,” Chanyeol sits across Kyungsoo and the latter catches the seriousness in his eyes which only happens when he’s defending something. Chanyeol lowers his voice and Kyungsoo prepares himself for whatever his friend is going to spill. “First off, it wasn’t Baekhyun’s idea. It was me and Jongdae who planned it all. He was so hesitant to meet you, did you know that? We literally had to bribe him something to man the fuck up and talk to you.”

“As for the bag, it wasn’t really in the picture at first,” Chanyeol laughs, “Jongdae told him he’ll expose Baekhyun’s dirty deeds which involve you if he wouldn’t make a move at the party.”

Kyungsoo is confused for the second time again. “What deed? And why am I involved in that?”

“Do you want to know? It’s hilarious now that I’ve remembered how Jongdae had threatened him with that.”

“Chanyeol please,”

Chanyeol laughs at him, hitting Kyungsoo’s pillow while letting his story hang on the cliff. The problem with Chanyeol is that he’ll laugh out loud first before he continues what he’s about to say. Kyungsoo is patient though, but glares at his friend when he can’t fathom why he’s still laughing after a few seconds.

“Sorry, but it’s really funny. Anyway,” Chanyeol pretends to wipe off the tears in his eyes. “Jongdae threatened to spill everything Baekhyun did back when we’re in school. Actually, Baekhyun has the hots on you since like, forever? Did you know that? You both are idiot for pining with each other.”

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heat up again at the new found information but he need to compose himself so he maintains his poker face. “I don’t know? I’m not really likeable you know that.”

“But guess what? Jongdae found him looking at your picture to which we didn’t know how he’d got, and he fucking kissed it and tucked it under his pillow,” Chanyeol is laughing again and Kyungsoo smiles at him too. His heart is doing a cartwheel right now and he can’t believe that the guy he adores so much reciprocates his feelings too. Kyungsoo doesn’t have any idea that Baekhyun likes him back even before. He’s surprised, of course, because no one will actually attempt to hit on him as he is not as attractive as Baekhyun, but now he wishes he had the guts to confess his feelings to him years ago. Well, it isn’t too late for everything and he will make sure they will have all the time in the world and Kyungsoo wants to start it right now.

“Point is, you both have feelings for each other. Why are you letting those tensions last for years when you could’ve been fucking hard everyday and enjoying your time together?”

Kyungsoo burst laughing, smacking Chanyeol right in his thigh. He’s dumb but Kyungsoo is genuinely thankful to have him as a friend.

 

***

 

The sky outside was a gravel-grey and the large clouds began to gather as Kyungsoo observes them in silence, slouching down on his seat. Two days have passed since that incident in the coffee shop but Kyungsoo wasn’t able to do something to clear things up with Baekhyun. He was occupied with a lot of work, stressing about deadlines and last minute revisions but he doesn’t forget that he still have things to get done with.

If Kyungsoo could write a thousand letters, it’ll be just the same as the last along with his grievances and emptiness. He recalls the times when he almost tried to confront his feelings to Baekhyun but held himself back when he saw him in the hallway, giggling like a kid in which he did a lot when he felt happy, beside a random guy he’s walking hand in hand with. Nausea swirled unrestrained in Kyungsoo’s stomach as a wave of jealousy hits him like a truck when he watches how happy Baekhyun was with that guy and thought there’s no way he can make Baekhyun that genuinely happy and Kyungsoo only managed to pine him from afar, which eventually lasted a long time.

Just when he thought he had lost all his hopes of ever having the love that he craved from Baekhyun, the new found information he’d got from their friends made him feel that sudden rush of life flowing back into his system, his heart running like a kid chasing for his favorite ice cream that he hadn’t tasted in a long time, and Kyungsoo knew this was his chance. Loving someone can never be as perfect as you wanted it to be but Kyungsoo is ready to take all his chances to make everything worth living with Baekhyun. He knew this was the beginning. _Finally._

 

_***_

 

Kyungsoo found himself standing outside a building. He just found out that Baekhyun's been getting himself occupied with working out through Jongdae so he asked for the address of the gym he goes to. He scans his eyes around hoping he could spot Baekhyun right away. He wasn't expecting the place to be almost empty like it is right now. kyungsoo checks the time in his watch and thought he should’ve gone earlier. He hushes to himself with the thought of Baekhyun not being there anymore.

But before he could lose hope, a familiar figure caught his attention at one corner, in front of the wide mirror, holding a dumbbell. His heart skips a beat as he stands there motionless for a moment. The man he loves, standing a few meters away from him, feels the same way as he does. Kyungsoo begins walking his way to Baekhyun, but the latter already stopped from what he was doing when he noticed Kyungsoo’s presence behind him from the mirror.

"K-Kyungsoo. . ." Baekhyun’s soft and hesitant voice echoes in the wide room.

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo tries his best to maintain a straight face.

"Uhm. . . I think we need to talk." He says as casually as possible although his tone still showed a tinge of anxiety. Baekhyun looked away while wiping the sweats on his chest. He's wearing a loose tank top which is all damp with his sweat.

"What, are you going to tell me how awful of a person I am? Fine, I sure am." He responds cockily before walking off to a direction. Kyungsoo follows behind.

"Are you really going to act like this?" He hisses back with disappointment in his tone.

They arrived in the gym's locker room and Kyungsoo just stood there across Baekhyun who was opening his locker.

"I get it. You hate me now because of the bet. If you're here for my explanation. . . well you're not getting it." He blankly responds.

"Tell me why not?" Kyungsoo demands, his fists curling around the hem of his shirt. Baekhyun closes his locker and stares at it, droplets of sweats trickling down his face.

"Look at me, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo sternly says, he dislikes how the guy is avoiding his eyes since the beginning.

"I seriously do not have time for this." Baekhyun muffles while shaking his head, a frustrated chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how I feel?" Kyungsoo asks. He sees Baekhyun's grip on his towel tightening.

Finally, Baekhyun faces him.

"Fine. I made you look like a fool because of the bet. I'm a horrible person. I'm–”

"Do you know how I feel for you?" Kyungsoo cuts him off before he could finish his sentence. Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "For me, it was more than a dare, more than a bet, whatever you call it. It was a chance for me, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo continues.

"W-what. . ." Baekhyun muffles, his words barely audible.

"It was the chance that I've been letting go for the past five years and..." Letting out a soft chuckle, Kyungsoo continues. "I was crashed when I found out it was all for a bet."

Despite the rising tension between them, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun is holding himself back from admitting his feelings and it frustrates him so much. Why was he still holding back when Kyungsoo is ready to give it all for him? Was he not enough? Kyungsoo shrugs the thought engulfing his head and instead tries to make Baekhyun burst his feelings by hurting him a bit, letting him face the guilt he’s sure Baekhyun is feeling right now. This was the only way, to build Baekhyun’s frustrations up until he explodes afterall.

Baekhyun heaves a sigh before responding, "Okay! I get it, c-can you just stop? I get it, I hurt you. I d-don't need to hear it multiple times be--”

"Because what? How do you feel that I'm hurting because of you?" Kyungsoo asks, hoping he would just admit how he feels.

"K-kyungsoo, don't do this please." Baekhyun shakes his head.

"No, tell me. How does it make you feel? Is it fun?" Kyungsoo pushes the question more.

"It's fucking awful, okay?! It hurts me more than you could ever imagine. I’m not that kind of person who exchanges material things for a precious kiss. Do you know it means a lot to me?” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out in frustration, even kicking the bottom locker. “But I made you look like a fool. And the last damn thing I'd want to do is to hurt you.”

Kyungsoo's mind went empty for a second, only the throbbing sensation on his heart is keeping him sane.

And without further thinking, he walks closer and closer to him. Before Baekhyun could even react to their close gap, Kyungsoo seals his lips with a kiss. Kyungsoo felt as if the world was his when he felt Baekhyun's lips against his. Not feeling the guy kiss back, he pulls away although keeping their close distance.

"I know," Kyungsoo says softly, letting Baekhyun feel his breath against him. He could hear the man's heavy breathing and their eyes intently locked to each other. "But I also wanna know what you want right now."

"You. I want you." Baekhyun finally responds with his trembling voice.

And as if their minds were in sync, their lips met for a blissful, longing kiss. Kyungsoo pins Baekhyun against the locker, his hands hesitantly reached for his damp neck. A rush of heat started in Kyungsoo's chest as he tilts his head, deepening the kiss and Baekhyun locks his beautiful fingers along Kyungsoo's hair, kissing him back. At once their mouths were moving in concord, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as though to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express what they felt.

After a little while, they pull away from the kiss to catch their breath. Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun's cheeks and stares at his eyes.

"I can't believe it's happening. You feel the same way too," He softly muffled while brushing their lips together, teasing every inch of Baekhyun.

Their foreheads meet, both of them ended up chuckling from surreal happiness. "You have no idea how much I want you, all these years," Baekhyun whispered, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Kyungsoo's. “I’ve always been yours, you just didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo chuckles as he ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s chest and then he thought of something very funny. “So, how does it feels like kissing me in person and not just in a picture?”

Baekhyun freezes, mouth slightly agape and pulls away from Kyungsoo’s grip. “H-how, how did you know?”

Kyungsoo’s lips curve up into a smile as he looks back at the nervous guy. He never thought he would ever make Baekhyun this nervous.

Kyungsoo pulls him again and swiftly kisses his mouth. “I guess I’m not just going to be under your pillow from now on.”

“What’s with you? Why you’re being so confident now? You’ve always been very shy as far as I can remember.”

"Because," Kyungsoo hushes as he closes the distance between them and traces his fingertips on Baekhyun's still moist lips. "I already know." He finishes his sentence with a loving smile before launching himself forward to share yet another passionate kiss worth a thousand years with the man he forever loves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, thank you so much again!! This isn't that much but *cries* THANK YOU!!!


End file.
